


Goat's Milk Is Good For You, Don't You Know?

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Mage & Demon Queen (Webcomic), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bathing/Washing, Demon!Ganyu, Established Relationship, F/F, Full of diluted breast milk that is, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Let loose the Cocogoat jokes, Milk, Milking, Rub-a-dub-dub Ganqing bonding in a tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: Due to medical reasons, Demon General Ganyu has taken an emergency day-off. Malori and Keqing step in to take over her usual duties, but as Keqing is convinced to go visit her girlfriend, she finds out something surprising about Ganyu and herself.
Relationships: Ganyu/Keqing (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Goat's Milk Is Good For You, Don't You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of “Ill-Advised Romances for the Busy Woman Adventurer” but is not a direct sequel.

It started with one of the rarest, most shocking, and unexpected events the Demon’s Tower had ever witnessed:

Ganyu was filled for an emergency day-off.

Malori and Keqing immediately headed to the Demon Tower, the former to take over guarding her floor (under the guise of a “Special Limited Time Boss Battle Event!”) while the latter took over Ganyu’s administrative duties. Velverosa had the foresight to have reserve staff for just this sort of occasion, but she still chose two part-timers over suddenly reassigning a small army’s worth of subordinates from the other Demon Generals.

A few hours after Ganyu had retired to her quarters, Keqing had finished a good chunk of Ganyu's usual paperwork, while Malori wiped out a party of adventurers a few minutes ago.

As Keqing’s writing hand needed a break anyway, she decided to contact Malori through Ganyu’s scrying crystal. A link was established, Keqing’s eyes widened as all she could see was white fog.

“Malori!” she cried. “Malori, are you alright?!”

“Keqing?” Malori groaned.

There was a squeaking noise as Malori wiped the scrying crystal clean with her hand. For a moment, Keqing saw Malori’s face, bright red, sweat pouring down her skin, and her damp hair sticking to her face before the glass fogged up again.

“Oh, my goodness...” Keqing mumbled. “Malori, what happened?”

“You know how Fhaust said that because this whole room was insulated, my magic could easily evaporate all the water around here?” Malori said. “Well, that happened and I think I accidentally turned the whole hall into a sauna. I’m pretty sure those adventurers earlier died from heat exhaustion before the fire got them.”

Keqing sighed and shook her head. “Please tell me you’re already venting that room and drinking plenty of water.”

“Maintenance is already on it!” Malori replied before there was the sound of a Pooka trotting up along with the clink of and slosh of ice water in a glass. “Oooh, thank you…!” Malori said before Keqing heard desperate, noisy gulps then a loud, long, satisfied sigh. “That’s better.”

“Do you need me to switch with you?” Keqing asked. “I believe my magic can work just as effectively on Ganyu’s floor without the unintended consequences of yours.”

Malori noisily gulped down some more water before she said, “Nope, I’m good! Anyway, this is a really good opportunity to clear out my pores and get my clothes cleaned for free!”

Keqing sighed and shook her head. “Ever the optimist, aren’t you…?”

Malori chuckled before her tone became more serious. “Have you visited Ganyu yet?”

“I’ve got work and I heard she’s dealing with a medical problem,” Keqing said, glancing at the piles upon piles of paperwork and related materials nearby.

Malori snorted. “I mean, it’s not the life-threatening kind, isn’t it? I’m sure she’d be happy to see you.”

“Do you know what Ganyu is dealing with at the moment?” Keqing asked. “I know that the memo didn’t mention go into detail.”

“Oh, has she not told you about it yet?” Malori asked. “I could have sworn that should have come up some time already.”

Keqing frowned, curious.

"I think you really should go visit her now," Malori said. "Aside from it being a nice thing to do as her girlfriend, this would be a great time for you to learn about that problem of hers.”

“Do I really need to?” Keqing asked.

“Strictly speaking? No. But isn’t a relationship all about going the extra mile even if you didn’t have to…?” Malori replied. “Come on, Keqing, I doubt Ganyu, Queen Vel, or anyone else will mind if you only finish _one_ month’s of work ahead of schedule than three.”

Keqing sighed. “I suppose you have a point...”

“That’s the spirit!” Malori said. Magical wind generators began to roar, she raised her voice to be heard as she said, “Go and see your girl!”

Malori’s scrying crystal cleared up just enough for Keqing to see her shining smile before Malori disconnected.

Keqing blushed, sighed, and started cleaning up Ganyu’s desk or preparing to delegate work to her subordinates.

* * *

Soon, Keqing was standing before Ganyu’s quarters. Two Beastmen guards were standing before the door, she stopped a polite distance before them.

“Ms. Keqing,” they both said with polite nods.

“Good day,” Keqing replied. “I would like to ask if I can see General Ganyu.”

“One moment, please,” the guard on the left said before he activated the intricate stone tablet set into the wall. “General Ganyu?”

After a few moments, Ganyu replied, “Yes?”

“Ms. Keqing wishes to see you. Should we let her in?”

“Oh! Keqing! Hello!” Ganyu said. “Yes, yes, please, let her in! Do make yourself at home.”

“Acknowledged, Ma’am,” the guard said before he unlocked the door, he and his companion bowed to Keqing as they stepped aside and gestured in.

Keqing thanked him and entered, the guards quietly shut the door behind her and locked it again.

Ganyu rarely ever actually slept in her private quarters or even spent much of her time here at all, and it seemed recent events hadn't changed that. The room was dim, the nest-shaped bed had fresh, completely untouched sheets and pillows like you’d find at a shop’s display, and what few personal belongings Ganyu kept in this room had remained unchanged and unmoved from the last time that Keqing was here.

The only sign of life was the light spilling out from the bathroom, its door left wide-open.

Keqing could detect Ganyu’s scent wafting from it and hear her humming to herself; there was some mysterious, rhythmic sound coming from inside, like sprays of liquid landing in a pool of it. As Ganyu had already invited Keqing inside, she decided to walk over to her without a word.

Keqing made it to the doorway and was about to knock before her eyes widened and her knuckles stopped short of the wood.

Ganyu was completely naked, her clothes and usual accessories hanging on a rack or sitting neatly folded and arranged on a shelf nearby. She was leaning over her bathtub with her legs spread open and facing away from Keqing, her backside fully exposed to Keqing as she bent at the waist, her hands busy doing something with her chest. Aside from her fully-exposed thighs, her pink pussy and the small, fuzzy patch of ice blue fur surrounding them, Keqing also clearly saw her goat’s tail, the little tuft of fur happily waggling side-to-side.

Separately, this unintentional sexiness or cuteness would have overwhelmed Keqing. Combined and with Ganyu in “off-work” mode, it was something of a miracle _all_ Keqing did was blush, cough loudly, and grip onto the door for support as her knees wobbled.

One of Ganyu’s goat ears twitched, she turned around and gave Keqing a lazy, peaceful smile. “Oh, hello, Keqing!”

Just as Keqing desperately pulled herself back together, she was almost flustered again by the sight of Ganyu’s breasts, completely bare, swaying and jiggling freely with her movements, and… wet, damp, with leaking nipples…?

Keqing blinked, swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and said, “Is that… milk?”

Ganyu’s eyes widened for a moment, she looked down, then quickly relaxed. "Oh, yes, it is," she said as she quickly put her arm over her breasts, Keqing saw white, creamy milk spurt from her nipples and drip onto the floor as Ganyu moved them back over the tub.

“I’m sorry, were you just milking yourself?” Keqing asked.

“Yes, it’s gotten to be a little much recently,” Ganyu said as she put her hands back on her chest, the rhythmic squirting noise from earlier continued.

Keqing sucked in a few deep breaths and exhaled slowly. She very calmly, very carefully strode over to Ganyu’s side and examined the bathtub.

It was full of Ganyu's breast milk, but judging by the cloudy appearance it was diluted with water. The heating stones on the sides were active and keeping the contents at a gentle simmer, the perfect temperature for taking a lengthy dip without worrying about the water getting cold.

Ganyu hummed as she continued milking herself, her breasts effortlessly squishing and molding to her hands, fountains of breast milk erupting from her nipples.

“Uh… I didn’t realize, you, ah, you were lactating...” Keqing started. She paused and said, “I mean, I didn’t realize you made enough milk to need to be milked.” She paused again and said, “Are you pregnant? Am I responsible? Because I haven’t planned for this but I am ready to accept the consequences.”

Ganyu chuckled as she stopped milking herself, then rested her hands on the edge of the tub as she looked at Keqing. “Yes, I make lactate but I’m not pregnant and don’t need to be, it’s part of my species’ special little quirks. I _do_ think you are responsible, though; all our having sex and getting physically intimate may have convinced my body it’s got hungry kids to feed or we’re about to make one.”

“I see,” Keqing said.

“Would you like to take a bath?” Ganyu said.

“As in, a different section of your bathtub?” Keqing said, looking at the vast, unused areas of Ganyu’s gigantic stone bathtub.

“No, I mean in my breast milk bath,” Ganyu said, gesturing to the small, sectioned off area she was using.

Keqing blushed, stared at Ganyu, then glanced at the tub. “I—you’re making this for yourself, aren’t you?”

Ganyu shrugged. “There’s no reason we can’t share it. We fit just fine together, right?”

Keqing examined Ganyu—her soft, luxurious skin was completely clean as was her luscious hair, it seemed she’d already bathed earlier and hadn’t gotten done enough to get dirty again.

Then she looked at herself: she hadn’t fought and killed any adventurers on her way up the Tower (thank goodness for that) but Motrem’s air was not the kindest nor the cleanest to walk in and Keqing had worked up a bit of a sweat tackling all that paperwork.

“Are you sure won’t mind me dirtying the water?” Keqing asked as she looked back up at Ganyu.

Ganyu laughed. “Keqing, what’s a bath for but cleaning yourself up after getting dirty?”

“Point taken,” Keqing said. “I’ll start undressing now.”

“And I’m going to get in,” Ganyu said. “With the two of us together, the displacement should make up for lack of volume.”

Keqing headed to where Ganyu’s clothes were, she removed her gloves and her boots, took off her earrings, then pulled her hairpins out and combed her twin-tails loose with her hands. As she did, she heard Ganyu humming as she climbed into the tub, the water—ah, diluted breast milk, she meant—sloshing and splashing about as she settled in.

Just the knowledge that Ganyu was taking a bath nearby was enough to get Keqing’s heart racing, that she was soaking in her breast milk with yet more leaking from her chest somehow made it even more exciting.

Malori’s advice echoed in her head: _“When dating demons, be prepared for things to get_ very _weird.”_

Keqing sighed as she removed the outer-most layers of her “Work at the Demon Tower” outfit. “What is the adventurer’s life but willingly delving into the unknown and trying the unknown?” she muttered to herself.

Keqing was soon naked, the heating mechanisms from the tub seemed to help keep the bathroom’s air pleasantly warm as she padded over to the tub.

Ganyu had already gotten comfortable, half-submerged up to her lower abdomen, leaning back against the wooden divider with her arms resting at her sides and slightly squishing her leaking breasts, her legs spread open and her knees bent so her feet rested flat on the bottom. She smiled at Keqing, Keqing blushed and smiled back as she gripped the edge and carefully climbed in.

Ganyu was right that the two of them could fit at the same time, but it was not without some acrobatics and flexibility on both their parts.

Keqing sat down and scooted as far back as could, then carefully stretched out her legs and bent her knees so her feet would rest behind Ganyu. By the time the two of them had settled in, the liquid level had risen considerably, there was a decently sized amount of it between their bodies.

“Ready?” Ganyu said as she picked up her little wooden tub of toiletries and bath accessories from the side.

“Ready,” Keqing replied.

Ganyu started, as always, with the _tabo_ , scooping up a large amount of the diluted breast milk.

Keqing obediently leaned forward with her face down.

Slowly, carefully, gently, Ganyu poured it over her, Keqing felt her hair getting soaked, the liquid’s warmth on her skin, the sweet, pleasant smell of it all getting stronger than ever. As Ganyu scooped up some more for a second round, Keqing began to notice something about the bath.

“Is there mana infused in this?” Keqing asked.

“Yes, it’s mine!” Ganyu said as she wet the parts she’d missed the first time. “My breast milk naturally has it infused.”

“I see...” Keqing said.

“Do you have a problem with it?” Ganyu asked as she put the _tabo_ on the side.

“No, not at all,” Keqing said as she raised her face, combed away a lock of wet hair sticking to her cheek. “It’s… strangely appealing, for some reason.”

Ganyu chuckled as she grabbed her soap bar and a clean washcloth. "Maybe because it makes this bath uniquely mine?" she said as she lathered it up.

“Perhaps?” Keqing said as she offered one of her hands to Ganyu.

The bath proceeded as it always did—Ganyu started with Keqing’s hands then worked her way up her arms to her body, humming peacefully to herself, stopping to rub more soap onto the bar or idly feel up how Keqing’s skin. The one notable difference was that Ganyu’s breasts kept on leaking breast milk and Keqing found that _very_ enticing, staring at them and doing little else other than moving so Ganyu could reach more of her body.

Ganyu didn’t comment it until after Keqing lifted one of her legs out of the tub and rested her heel on the edge so Ganyu could wash her foot. “Do you like that I’m lactating, Keqing?” she asked.

Keqing blushed and squirmed as she felt Ganyu deftly working the cloth in the space between her toes, meticulous as ever. “I think? This is all… very new to me. Both my being aroused by it and the fact that you do so in the first place.”

Ganyu nodded as she lifted Keqing’s foot to reach her heel. “I’m sorry, I intended to tell you about this sooner, but it just slipped my mind!”

Keqing giggled. “I don’t think you have anything to apologize for…” she said. “Yes, it would have been nice if I knew about this sooner but like this it feels more like a, ah...”

Ganyu set Keqing’s foot down and nodded enthusiastically, making her breasts jiggled slightly.

Keqing gulped then continued, “… Unexpected but not _unwelcome_ surprise.”

Ganyu smiled. She started working her way up Keqing’s ankle as she said, “Would you like to drink it?”

“What, the bathwater?” Keqing said, looking down at the tub with a look of mild disgust and confusion.

Ganyu chuckled and said, “No, my breast milk, fresh from the source!”

Keqing looked back up at Ganyu, down at her chest, back up at Ganyu’s face then said, “Oh. Are you sure that’s, you know, safe to do?”

"I mean, you humans have been consuming various demon species' flesh, internal organs, and external body parts for centuries without ill-effects," Ganyu said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I don't think a small taste of my breast milk will cause you any misery. Unless you’re lactose intolerant?”

“No, I’ve drunk many different types of milk just fine,” Keqing said. “Just, you know, from human livestock.”

“So you can probably handle mine, then~!” Ganyu hummed.

“That’s not what I’m worried about, though,” Keqing replied.

“So what is?” Ganyu said as she pulled the cloth away from Keqing’s leg and lathered it up again.

“I mean, you know, shouldn’t a hungry, young beastman be drinking your milk?” Keqing said. “Not an adult human like me?”

“I mean, if you want to be strictly biological about it, yes?” Ganyu said. “But my tribe’s been using breast milk for all kinds of other purposes than feeding our young. And most importantly, I’d like you to try it.”

“I’ll consider it, then,” Keqing said, blushing.

They silently continued the bath, Keqing stood up and turned herself around so Ganyu could easily reach Keqing’s back, wash her hair, and massage her scalp. Ganyu finished by pouring the diluted breast milk over her head again, Keqing quietly wiped the excess off her face and brushed aside her wet locks.

“All clean now~,” Ganyu hummed to herself. “Unless I missed any spots?”

“No, you didn’t miss a thing,” Keqing said, holding out her arms and examining her skin.

Then, without warning, Ganyu reached under and around Keqing’s arms to hug her. Keqing gasped, stiffened up, then quickly relaxed—up until she felt two very soft, very warm, and very big things press right up against her back, twin rivulets of something warm and creamy start to drip down her body.

“Oooh, your skin’s so much softer and smoother now, Keqing,” Ganyu sleepily hummed as she hugged Keqing and idly rubbed her breasts up and down against her back, they effortlessly squished and molded against Keqing as breast milk spurted and spilled from her nipples.

“Now that you mention it, it really does feel that way,” Keqing said, blushing as she held up one arm and gently felt it up with the other. “I can see why those noble women insist on their milk baths now...”

There was no response from Ganyu.

Keqing decided to just close her eyes relish the feeling of sitting in the warm bath, the weight of Ganyu’s body and breasts pressing into her back, her own soft and smooth skin on as she hugged Keqing.

And then she heard Ganyu snoring.

Keqing blinked, her eyes widened for a moment before she burst out laughing.

Ganyu woke up with a snort, she mumbled sleepily as she stirred. “Did I fall asleep again…?”

“Yes,” Keqing said. “We should probably get you somewhere better than a tub.”

“But this is really comfortable already...” Ganyu murmured.

Keqing playfully rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to be responsible for accidentally letting a Demon General drown in a breast-milk bath… and besides, we’re going to get pruney if we stay here any longer.”

“Or maybe we’ll just get really soft and squishy and gooey like marshmallows...” Ganyu sleepily murmured.

Keqing giggled. “Out of the bath, you,” she said as she carefully pried Ganyu’s hands off of her.

“Okay...” Ganyu hummed, smiling.

The two of them climbed out of the bath and put on the luxurious bathrobes prepared nearby, Keqing dried their hair using her lightning magic. The excess moisture flew off into the little ball of energy in her palm then when they were dry, she neutralized the charge so their hair would stop standing up.

Hand-in-hand, they stepped out of the bathroom, Ganyu’s bed finally got some use as the two of them laid down on it side-by-side. Ganyu slept on her back, her already loosely tied bathrobe falling open, her exposed breasts slipped down the sides of her chest and looked flattened.

As Keqing rested on her side, she noticed Ganyu’s nipples were still leaking.

“Would you like to drink them now?” Ganyu said as she idly stroked the back of Keqing’s head.

“I’m pretty sure I can guess how to do it, but can I ask just to be clear?” Keqing asked as she looked up at Ganyu, looking uncharacteristically unsure and nervous.

“Don’t just focus on my nipples, wrap your lips securely around my areola, and don’t use your teeth,” Ganyu said. She paused, smiled, and said, “Well, don’t use your teeth unless you want me to get aroused, I suppose? But be gentle if you do.”

“Understood,” Keqing said. “I, suppose I’ll be taking a drink now…?”

Ganyu chuckled. “Enjoy,” she said.

Keqing shifted about, putting herself lower down the bed so her head was level with Ganyu's breasts. She leaned over and grabbed one of her breasts as she guided it to her mouth, Ganyu stroked her hair then put a hand on the back of her head to guide Keqing. There were a few false starts as Keqing couldn't get comfortable or any milk out, Ganyu told her to stop sucking so hard, Keqing asked Ganyu to lay on her side as well.

Then, a few minutes later, Keqing was comfortably suckling from Ganyu’s breast, Ganyu cradled her head with one hand as the other idly stroked Keqing’s side.

Keqing found Ganyu’s milk sweet and creamy, and the act exceptionally warm and comfortable.

* * *

With Keqing’s help, Ganyu’s stores of breast milk were drained to manageable levels, Ganyu was ready to go back to work now that she needn’t worry about embarrassing leaks in the middle of combat or worse yet, while she was doing paperwork and risked damaging them.

The two of them went to Ganyu’s floor to tell Malori the news.

As they entered, they found the stone walls and pillars cleaner than they had ever been, the floor was completely dry as Pookas and Fhaust’s lab assistants checked the mechanisms embedded into them, and Malori was resting at the base of the shooting platform, her mask off, and her hair sticking to her face. One hand was cooling herself with a fan made of harpy feathers, the other was holding an empty glass of ice water.

“Hello, Malori,” Ganyu said, smiling and waving. “I’m ready to go back to work now, thank you for substituting for me.”

“Oh, thank goodness, Ganyu,” Malori said as she put away the fan and the glass. “This was a _lot_ more unpleasant than I thought it would be.”

“Why so, if I may ask?” Ganyu said.

“My fire magic kept evaporating all the water and turning this place to a sauna from hell,” Malori said, frowning. “I swear, it was impossible to even see what was going on down there sometimes, I had to keep praying the adventurers died from heat exhaustion before I passed out.”

“You poor thing,” Ganyu said, frowning. She smiled, pulled out a glass bottle, and said, “Here, I brought you a token of my appreciation!”

“Oh, thanks!” Malori said, popping the lid and downing it immediately.

Keqing’s eyes widened. “Wait--!” she started.

Too late, Malori was already tilting her head back and eagerly gulping it down till it was empty. She pulled out from her mouth with a long, satisfied sigh. "I don't know if it's because it's your milk, Ganyu, or because I've only been drinking water so far, but man, that was refreshing!"

“You’re welcome, Malori,” Ganyu said. “I’ve got more if you want it?”

“Then please, hand me another!” Malori said.

Keqing blinked. “Wait, you already knew it was Ganyu’s breast milk?”

“Ah, yeah?” Malori said as she popped the lid on another. “It’s not like the Demon Tower has normal livestock,” she said, before taking a more controlled drink.

“I need to go check on my post now,” Ganyu said. “Please excuse me,” she said as she walked to a free, relatively flat side of the shooting platform.

“Oh, but before you do, Ganyu, I’ve got something to ask you!” Malori said, nearly spilling her milk as she was just about to take a drink.

“Yes?” Ganyu asked.

“I know Queen Vel is a dragon, but can her humanoid form lactate, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot more soft and gentle than I originally thought it would. The research I had to do for this was still pretty cursed, though.
> 
> Cut paragraph, if you want some fan world-building:
> 
> To make life easier for the Demon Tower’s architects, every Demon General’s private bathroom had a gigantic bathtub that could comfortably fit the likes of orcs like Berkz and most of Melathia’s body. It was much easier to just add water-resistant wooden dividers to shrink them than try to find some way to make it bigger, considering the tubs were made of stone and had runes and magical gems carved into them. The remaining space and the runes carved into them were also easy enough to re-purpose.


End file.
